Just Tired
by Bloodsucker216
Summary: Post "Chosen" - Buffy can't stop hearing Spike everywhere she goes, but she doesn't want to tell her friends. SB


Title: Just Tired  
  
Rating: Ummm, it probably won't get that bad. But I curse...a lot...so probably PG-13. I don't really know, but let's just go with that to be safe.  
  
Chapter Title: Just Tired (I know it is so different from the title of the story! I'm just wacky that way!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I love you." Buffy said.  
  
"No you don't, but thanks for saying it." Spike answered sadly.  
  
"Buffy...Buffy...Buffy wake up." Suddenly, the seal under the high school disappeared and was replaced with the motel room in Torrence, CA. Buffy found it kinda interesting that the Torrence high school looked so much like the old Sunnydale High. All they had was enough money for 5 rooms at a dingy motel, the clothes on their backs, a pack of Twinkies, and a school bus. Too bad they didn't think to pack anything. Buffy was really regretting it now. But they were only about 30 minutes from LA now. They wanted to go and let Angel and the gang know that they were Ok. Well, most of them anyway.  
  
"What? Dawnie? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. You just seemed to have a bad dream. Are you OK?" Dawn asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Dawn." Replied Buffy trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"Wanna tell me about it? Tara always had me talk about it when I had a bad dream, and then it kinda went away." Dawn said sympathetically.  
  
"It's ok Dawnie, I just wanna go back to sleep," Buffy said, petting Dawn's hair.  
  
"Ok. Night Buffy. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Night Dawnie" Buffy said, already falling back to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running and Dawn singing loudly to some song by one of those boy bands...Backwards Boys? In the Sink?  
  
Buffy slowly got up and checked the clock: it was 7:00. After she fell back asleep that night she had another dream about Spike. This one not including him saying that her love wasn't true or him about to die. No, this one was much better. In this one Buffy dreamed that none of that happened. That they had both made it out and instead of going to LA they were on their way to New York. Just the two of them. Spike was the only man in her life that had been able to give her what she always wanted - a 'normal' life. But what was the point if he wasn't there to spend it with her?  
  
Buffy forced herself out of bed and slowly made her way to the tiny motel bathroom. She pounded on the door trying to get her sister to hurry up. No luck. After about 5 minutes of pounding on the door she decided to give up and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was now 7:35, and Dawn was finally walking out of the bathroom.  
  
When Dawn walked out of the bathroom she noticed Buffy sitting on the bed, looking at a blank TV screen. "Buffy? Buffy? Hello, earth to Buffy!" said Dawn annoyed, but after a couple of seconds went by and Buffy still hadn't answered her she started to get a little worried. "Buffy! Buffy are you ok?!?!"  
  
"What? Huh? Oh sorry Dawnie I'm just tired." Buffy said finally snapping out of it. She had been stuck in thoughts of that dream.  
  
"Oh, well I was just gonna let you know that you can have the shower now."  
  
"OK, thanks Dawnie. I'll be out in a sec. When you're done getting ready will you go down and tell the others I'll be out soon?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Buffy." Dawn said starting to comb out her hair before it dried tangled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After a short shower Buffy got out and dried herself off. Once she was dressed she started doing her hair with the crappy brush she got from the motel shop since she didn't have one.  
  
"'ello, pet."  
  
"Spike?" No answer. "Spike?!?!" Still no answer. "Great Buffy, now you are imagining Spike's voice. Just what you need to get over him." Buffy said to herself sarcastically. After brushing out her hair as best she could, she went down stairs to meet the gang and see what the plan was.  
  
On her way downstairs she kept thinking that she heard Spike's voice again. But that was impossible, she must have been imagining things. 'He's gone Buffy. You have to move on because he's not coming back.' Buffy told herself over and over in her mind.  
  
She was relieved when she got downstairs to see everyone else hang out outside, waiting to go.  
  
"Hey Wills. Everyone here?" Buffy asked as she saw her red headed best friend.  
  
"Yup. Looks like it is to LA we go!" Willow said in her usual cheerful voice.  
  
"Great. Let's load up." Buffy said as she started to motion for everyone to get back on the school bus.  
  
On the bus everyone started talking to someone else. Everyone but Buffy. She was the only one sitting in the very back off to the side so she could rest her head on the window and look out of it.  
  
"It's ok, luv. I'm here with you." Buffy heard Spike's voice again.  
  
"No you're not. You're not here because you died." Buffy said close to tears.  
  
"Buff? Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Xand. I'm just tired." Buffy said closing her eyes as she rested her head against the window again hoping Xander would get the hint and leave her alone for now.  
  
TBC...  
  
Hi everybody! Ummmm, thank you for reading the first chapter of my story and not getting 2 paragraphs into it and saying, "Damn this SUCKS! I am SO out of here!" Please review, but you know you don't have to. I would just appreciate it. Especially constructive criticism if the story needs work!  
  
I would especially like to thank my good friend Rachel! She is one of my best friends and the one that got me to write fanfic. Her author name is RedHeadVampyr. Check out her story!!!!  
  
Anyways, thanks and bye for now!!! 


End file.
